Operation: Bad Date!
by Piemage
Summary: Oneshot Sasunaru. Sasuke asks Naruto out, but Naruto doesn't think Sasuke is serious. Naruto decides to make it a night Sasuke'll never forget! May be a little OOC R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...not yet anyways...gives mischievous smile

Warning: BoyxBoy 'cause it's Sasunaru. Don't like it, don't read it. But who WOULDN'T like it?! SASUNARU FOREVER! calms self Sorry, a little bit of yaoi fan girlishness there.

hope y'all like it!!

:-)

Naruto stood there, mouth agape.

"I asked if you'd go on a date with me."

Naruto snapped his jaw shut and looked at Sasuke skeptically. There was no way on earth that Sasuke would actually want to go out with him! So then why was he asking? Was it a cruel trick or a dare? _Well_, Naruto thought mischievously, _I'll give him a date he'll never forget!_

"Sure Sasuke-teme, I'd love to go out with you! Pick me up at six on this Saturday, ok?" Naruto put on one of his best fake smiles. Sasuke gave a triumphant smirk, nodded, and walked away.

_Now to prepare!_ Naruto had to make sure he did everything possible to annoy Sasuke. He'd regret the day he decided to go on some fake-date with Naruto Uzumaki!!

Time Skip

"Coming!" Naruto rushed to his front door when he heard pounding. He was precisely on time. Naruto stopped in the hallway to look at his outfit one last time. He wore a frilly white blouse and tight leather jeans with sneakers. Step one, make Sasuke embarrassed to be seen with him in public. (He didn't mind dressing weirdly, his friends knew his plan and everyone else already hated him.)

He opened the door and savored the expression on Sasuke's face when he saw his outfit.

"You're really going to wear that?..."

Naruto made his eyes get big. "You don't like it, do you? I'm SORRY Sasuke! I just didn't want to wear my normal orange since you seem to hate the color and I thought you would appreciate that…" Naruto began to sniff, as if he was going to start crying.

Sasuke looked slightly worried, but more annoyed. "Never mind, it's fine. Let's just go." He ushered out the door who flashed him a big smile, apparently over his wardrobe dilemma.

Next stop, the movies! Sasuke let Naruto pick what they would see. Naruto looked around at the advertisements before his eyes flashed. _Perfect_, he thought evilly.

"Sasuke-teme, I want to see that one!" Naruto pointed to a movie called Love Me Forever, which was possibly the biggest chick flick of all time. (A/N: I made this movie up! If there IS a movie with this title, then, well, I sure hope it's a really big chick flick. XD)

Sasuke did NOT look happy with the movie choice (or the weird stares people kept giving him and Naruto who was dressed in such strange attire), but he didn't say anything. He just shrugged and bought the tickets. Of course, Naruto thought the movie would never end, it was so boring and gushy. Of course, he did take some pleasure in the fact that Sasuke seemed as miserable as he did.

After the movie and on the way to Ichiraku's (Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't a big fan of ramen,) he made sure to lecture Sasuke on how he needed to share his feelings more often like the guy in the 

movie did. He also continually pointed out how hot he was compared to Sasuke, who was getting more irritated by the second. Luckily they arrived right before Sasuke was about to strangle Naruto.

Naruto ate and ate at his usual (and disturbingly fast) speed. Sasuke looked on as he slowly and carefully ate his bowl.

"Naruto, isn't that your fifth bowl?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up and inwardly smiled. Sasuke had walked right into this one! "Why is it important?" He asked innocently before gasping loudly. "Sasuke, you think I'm FAT don't you?!" Naruto practically yelled, getting the attention of pretty much everyone in the store. Naruto made his eyes big and made them fill up with unshed tears. (He had a lot of practice.)

Naruto had a REALLY hard time not bursting into laughter at Sasuke's horrified face. If it wasn't the sight of Naruto almost crying that did it, it was certainly the malicious and killer aura that was drifting off every lady (and all the cooks who were like Naruto's family). Somehow Naruto managed to keep his act together and he saw Sasuke start to sweat as the atmosphere got more tense.

"Of course not, Naruto, you're as skinny as a twig."

"I'm a TWIG?! You're comparing me to a STICK?! Sasuke, you're so cruel!"Naruto buried his face in his hands.

Sasuke was not prepared for this in the least. "No Naruto, you're perfect. Well, at least the way you look is perfect, I mean, you are not too fat and you are not too skinny." Sasuke was trying to remain calm at the deadly glares he was receiving from the women, but anyone could easily tell that he was nervous.

Naruto figured he should spare Sasuke. "R-Really? I'm not fat? Or a twig?:

"No Naruto, you're exactly in the middle." The glares were a little less intense, but Sasuke looked as if he was ready to bolt in case something happened.

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled, took Sasuke's hand, and dragged him out of the shop.

They walked along to Naruto's house and it was already getting dark. They were walking through town when Naruto heard soft music. Once again, his twisted mind thought of one last thing to annoy Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dance with me!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke gave him a slight glare. "I don't dance."

Naruto pouted and gave an aggravated grunt. When Sasuke started to walk away, he sat on the ground in the middle of the street. Then he started to wail, like a little kid pitching a fit. "I want to _dance_!" He smiled inwardly when he saw the crowd that had started gathering.

Sasuke did NOT want another one of those episodes, so he quickly offered Naruto his hand and Naruto squealed happily. The squeal made Sasuke wince.

So Sasuke was forced to slow dance to an unknown tune in the middle of the street where a crowd had gathered to watch him. It was about that time that he noticed that it felt _nice_. As much as he wanted to inwardly laugh at Sasuke, he found himself enjoying the moment. How strange…

When the song was over they broke apart and the crowd clapped. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and lead him quickly to his apartment door. "Night Sasuke-teme! I had a great time." Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"Naruto." Naruto had been closing his apartment door but stepped back out, curious as to what Sasuke could possibly have to say. "I know what you've been doing all night, don't think that your little act wasn't obvious." Naruto gulped. He silently cursed when he realized that went he had shut the door behind him when he stepped back out. He was trapped.

"So, to compensate for tonight's horror, I'll just have to take you out again next week." He gave a smirk before starting to walk away.

Naruto was in shock for a few seconds. "Y-You still w-want to go out with m-me?!" He mentally kicked himself for stuttering and sounding like an idiot.

Sasuke gave a you're-such-an-idiot smirk before walking up and kissing Naruto on the forehead. "Dobe." Naruto watched, blushing, as Sasuke disappeared out of sight. _Wait, so this wasn't a fake date?! I didn't think he seriously wanted to date me!!_ Naruto figured he owed Sasuke an apology, but that he was never going to say he was sorry to his face. But as he slipped back into his apartment, he thought, _This was the best horrible date ever._

Owari!

Ok, I totally HATE the ending. I wrote half of this at 1 am and the rest at 6 pm, so apparently my mind only works at random times in the morning. But please don't flame me for the bad ending! T.T Oh! But I DID have fun writing the part in the ramen shop. I love torturing Sasuke like that! XD


End file.
